


Toni is a confused mess

by Rowan_Lee



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fatin is Shonis Daddy, Fatin is curious, Goodfoe, Shelby Goddkind, Shelby Goodkind / Toni Shalifoe, Shoni - Freeform, Toni Shalifoe - Freeform, Toni is totaly confused, no shark attack, the conversation of toni and shelby in episode 10 continues, toni is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Lee/pseuds/Rowan_Lee
Summary: Toni and Shelby's conversation in episode 10 continues. Without shark attack but with Fatin.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 294





	Toni is a confused mess

**Author's Note:**

> I’m from Germany. Here it’s already after midnight so Christmas.  
> Merry Christmas to you all! xo Here’s a little Christmas present.  
> It took me 100 years to write it and I’m still not completely satisfied.  
> I am practicing my English. Please, let me know if there are big mistakes.
> 
> Have Fun. xo

Shelby and Toni sat silently in the sand. They didn't need words to know they felt the same. The shy looks, nervous smiles and hand-holding were enough. It wouldn't have surprised Shelby if Toni could hear her fast beating heart. 

"Ey!" Fatin's voice tore the pleasant atmosphere apart, "Toniiii."  
Fatin clumsyly climbed up the dune. Terrified, the girls had let go of their hands and Toni had jumped up. “Fatin, what’s up?” Shelby couldn’t escape the played casual tone in Toni´s voice and had to smile.

“Martha dig half the beach looking for you.” Explained Fatin out of breath when she arrived at the top “Beautiful view” she grined all over her face.  
“Yes. I um . . . will check on Marti” said Toni, waving her hands around.  
She quickly climbed down the dune and stumbled over her own feet as she turned to look after Shelby. With a red head, Toni got up again and disappeared towards the camp. 

"What did you do to her?", Fatin laughed and sat down next to the blonde.  
"I didn't do anything" Shelby looked unsure and blushed.  
"Oh, come on. I'm the only one who senses the sexual tension, and I saw you two kissing. So I'm your accomplice. Talk to me, tell me all the dirty details." Fatin winked at Shelby. 

Shelby was´t convinced by Fatin's suggestion. "I protected you!", The dark haired one explained "Martha almost went off with a missing person's squad and then everyone would have seen you kissing."  
"Okay. Okay, but only because you know too much anyway" Shelby took a deep breath. A few minutes passed in which Shelby struggled with words. 

“All my life, everyone has told me that women only fall in love with men. Over and over again.” Fatin saw the trembling of Shelby’s fingers.  
Her joy in telling jokes about the situation faded. She realized that everything was much more complicated.  
“But maybe I’d rather kiss girls than boys.” Tears welled up in Shelbys eyes.  
“When I realized I was different from what my father wanted me to be. There was only the thought that no one should ever know about it. My family would throw me out.”  
Shelby looked sadly down.  
"I started dating Andrew. I know he's cheating on me. Who cares? I never loved him, and he never loved me. I denied my true feelings and thoughts and pushed them as far away as I could.” She sobbed.  
"After all these years, I made a mistake and my father realized something was wrong. This was supposed to be a short vacation for me before he put me in conversion therapy."  
Fatin looked shocked "Oh baby."  
Shelby began to cry and let herself be pulled into the other girl's arms.  
"I know the feeling. My parents were going to send me to a boarding school for Muslim girls after this."  
"What?" Shelby looked incredulous and sat back up.  
"Yeah, but we're not going to let that happen to us! Like I said around the campfire, I'm going to L. A." She pointed to Shelby "And I'm taking you with me!"  
"Really?", Shelby asked hopefully, "Really!" Fatin replied seriously and Shelby began to bawl again. Fatin just let her cry all the pressure off her chest. She gently stroked her back to comfort her.  
"You and I are going to have a lot of fun with Dot. We're not gonna let anyone hurt you. And I'm sure Toni won't either. "

After a while, Shelby calmed down again and smiled at Fatin in tears.  
“Thank you! Thank you for giving me the chance for a future”  
Fatin laughed "No problem. And do I get dirty details now? I mean, you two were alone in the woods for an entire night. You can't tell me there was nothing going on."  
Shelby smiled dreamily  
"I don't know if Toni would be okay with me sharing something so intimate."  
Disappointed, Fatin looked at Shelby "Oh come on!"  
Shelby shook her head  
"No. But you know what's funny? Already at the airport I couldn't take my eyes off Toni. She was so loud and just joking around, but to me she was so cold and mean from the first moment. It just made her more interesting." 

"I was so loud at the airport because I wanted you to notice me." the voice that suddenly sounded behind them scared both girls to death.  
"Toni!" Shelby looked embarrassed "Fatin knew on her own. I didn't mean-"  
"Shel, it´s cool. I thought Fatin would know something. Because Marti wasn't looking for me at all." Confused, Shelby looked at Fatin.  
"Upsiiii, I'll be going" Fatin grinned at the two girls with an angelic face. "Sorry Shel but I was too curious." quickly she walked past Toni "And I would do it again. Because of me, you now have a plan for your future" Fatin raised her fist in the air, like the guy from the breakfest club, and left. 

"Future plans?" Toni looked at Shelby in confusion.  
"Yeah, she invited me to come to LA with her and Dot. So I don't have to go back to my homophobic family."  
Toni sat down next to her in the sand. "That sounds good." 

They both smiled at each other before Toni said confidently: "And you couldn't keep your eyes off me at the airport? Stalker!"  
“Dumbass” countered Shelby and punched Toni against the shoulder  
“Ey” Toni grabbed her wrist and pulled until Shelby’s face was only a few inches in front of her. They both stared straight at each other’s eyes.  
"God, you’re so beautiful” Toni whispered and Shelby’s cheeks flushed.  
”You too”, Shelby mumbled. Toni could feel her breath on her face. Slowly she leaned over and kissed the blonde girl gently. 

After the kiss, Toni leaned her forehead against Shelby's. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. "  
"It's okay" Shelby replied and went to kiss Toni again.  
But she turned her head away and began to speak: "No it's not. I didn't give you a chance in the beginning. Those butterflies in my stomach when I look at you, they’ve been there since I first saw you ...  
You know, it's been over a year since Regan broke up with me and I’m over it. But in that time no girl ever caught my attention. Until Marti and I were standing in this hall full of people and suddenly there was this beautiful blonde girl and for a moment the world goes into slow motion. "  
Toni swallowed hard.  
"For a moment I was overjoyed when it turned out you were part of our group but then you stood there with that boy and kissed him so passionately." Shelby wanted to interrupt Toni but she shook her head. "I didn't want to get my hopes up. After all, you're from a other world, you have family, money, good grades, a boyfriend, and on the outside you seem like that Little Miss Perfect who's going to college. Fuck, you own a hot tub. I sleep on Martha's floor. What could I ever offer you?" Toni's sad eyes made it hard for Shelby to breathe.  
"Toni" she tried again to cut up the other girl but it didn't work.

"Wait Shel. It didn't make sense to me, so I convinced myself that you thought you were better than everyone else and did what I do best. Being mean. So I. . . "  
"Toni!", Shelby shouted louder now.  
"What?", Toni replied through clenched teeth. She was just trying to pour her heart out to Shelby and the blonde just couldn't stop talking in between. 

"Shut up" Shelby looked Toni confidently in the eyes.  
"But. . . "  
"Stop talking and kiss me!"  
The anger in Toni’s chest disappeared. She didn’t expect that.  
Shelby leaned over and kissed her with much energy. Toni didn’t understand at what point the conversation had reached that turning point. With heavy breathing, Shelby loosed her lips from each other and looked at Toni with an expression in her eyes that did not allow any contradiction.

"Toni Shalifoe, I don't care if you have money or not! I don’t care if you have problems like socks. The only thing that matters is the feeling of safety and hope you give to me.”  
Toni looked doubtfully.  
“Yes Toni. I’m stranded on a deserted island a million miles from rescue. And we’ll probably starve in two weeks, but I still feel safer than I ever have in my life and it's all because of you. Even if you have nothing in your life except your vans and that blue sweater, I want to be with you.”

Toni was completely perplexed. She wasn't sure her brain was processing Shelby's words correctly. 

"My Vans, the blue hoodie and my basketball shorts are the only things I have here on the island", she answers very slowly. Shelby almost had to laugh. The expression on the dark haired girl's face literally screamed: _watch out, my brain is working._

"Yes," Shelby whispered with a slight smile.  
“So you’re saying ...? I mean... ?” with Toni’s unbelieving eyes Shelby had to laugh. "Yes Toni, that's what I'm trying to say. "  
"Wait." It had clicked in Toni's brain “Just so I don’t get it wrong. You want to be with me? Like girlfriend and girlfriend?"  
Shelby nodded, “If you want that too.”  
“Yes, but what about your boyfriend?” she asked carefully.  
"Forget that shithead. Like Dot says, he's probably sleeping with one of my friends right now." At the word “friends” she twisted her eyes. “I don’t care about him. As soon as I get in touch with the outside world, I will break up with him.” Shelby’s gaze suddenly got serious.  
"And I'm gonna tell my dad to go and fuck himself!" Her eyes began to glow.  
"I'm not going back to Texas. Even if L. A. doesn't work out." Shelby's voice got excited.  
"I don't want to be afraid of who I am anymore. I'm not hiding anymore." Faster than Toni could react, Shelby jumped up. "The others still think I'm homophobic. I'm not homophobic! I want to tell them.“ 

Toni had the feeling Shelby was talking more to herself than to her.  
"Now! I don't want to wait any longer. There’s no reason why I shouldn’t do it now. "  
Shelby ran off and left a totally confused Toni behind.  
"What? Shelby wait!" 

The day had clearly taken too many turns for Toni. How had they gone from _"I'm confused and unsure"_ to _"I want immediately out of the closet"_ within a few hours?

Toni stood up and sprinted after Shelby. “Eyy. Shelby! Hold on.” For the second time in a week, she ran after the blonde girl to the beach. Would that happen regularly now?

Even from a distance, the others saw Shelby and Toni running toward them.  
"What's going on?" Rachel asked skeptically.  
"Maybe Toni wants to punch the Jesus freak in the face." Dot reflected.  
"Oh nonsense" Fatin replied, hiding her grin.  
Out of breath, Shelby arrived at the fireplace. "I. Have. Something. To. Tell. You..."  
The other six girls looked at her curiously. 

Toni ran so fast that she couldn’t stop and fell over the firewood into the sand. “Shit” Toni cursed. Nora helped Toni get up. "Thanks Nora.” She knocked sand off her pants. "Shelby, you don't have to do this"  
"But I want to." Shelby turns to the group.  
"So what I want to tell you.  
I . . . I'm not homophobic . . . I'm . . ." Shelby stopped.  
Now she got scared.  
"I . . . " "I am . . . " "I don't know what I am. But. . . " she began to stammer and looked to Toni for help. 

She quickly walked around the fire and stood next to her. Toni didn't know if her was allowed to take Shelby's hand. Uncertainly she placed her hand on the blonde's back  
"It's okay, take your time."  
They both looked deeply into each other's eyes. For a second Shelby forgot about the others until Nora interjected: "Are you trying to tell us there's something going on between you two?" 

Toni and Shelby turned their heads to Nora.  
“What?”  
“How?” Shelby asked in shock.  
Toni yelled next to her: “Faaaaaatin!”  
Furious, the smaller one walked up to the taller one.  
“What? No! I didn’t say anything”, Fatin explained and jumped behind Dot to hide from Toni.  
"That wasn't necessary. Seriously, anyone can see that. " Rachel said, unimpressed.  
"Also, Toni has a hickey on her neck,“ Dot explained.  
“I’ve got what?” Toni toched the neck.  
"Where?” Shelby grabbed Toni and searched her throat. “That’s impossible. I was careful.“  
As everyone started laughing it dawned on Toni. "Shelby, they're fucking with us. 

"Honestly, we weren't that sure. But you just confirmed our suspicions. " Leah grinned.  
“Yeah. Martha, you have to do my jobs for three days.” Dot cheered and stretched her arms in the air.  
Confused, Toni asked Martha "What did that mean, Marti?"  
Martha looked down at the floor. "We made a bet. I thought if you and Shelby were really together, you'd tell me. I'm your best friend after all."  
The sad look on Martha's face made Toni feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Marti. I'll be doing Dot's jobs for the next three days, not you. " 

“Oh, my God. I can’t believe it!” Leah suddenly screamed and Rachel broke out in even louder cheers than Dot before.  
“What?” said Shelby and Toni at the same time.  
"Rachel claimed that if Shelby and you are really a thing and you haven't told Martha. Would you take her bet when it comes out. . . I bet against that. Now I have to do Rachel's jobs for a week." Leah buried her face in her hands, half laughing, half crying. 

"How many bets did you guys place on us?" Shelby looked shocked.  
The others were silent until Nora replied "Um. only a few"  
"Noraaa" the others shouted but Nora just laughed "Is the truth". 

“I don’t think I want to know exactly.” Shelby shook her head in disbelief.  
“But if they know now.” Toni took Shelby’s hand and kissed her on the cheek. “I’m proud of you.”  
Shelby blushed.  
"Come, let's sit by the fire too" Toni suggested and sat down on the sand with her legs stretched out.  
Shelby sat between her legs and nuzzled her back to Toni’s stomach.  
The other six girls whistle in chorus “Uuuh!”  
"Idiots" Shelby grinned and Toni laughed "That's my girl." 

After a while the blonde whispered, “I like the sound of your heartbeat.”  
“Yep, it’s yours” Toni answers seriously and the others shouted:  
“Boaaaah Toni!”  
“You Softie”  
“What the hell?”  
“Toni the Sugar Bear”

Toni clenched her hand into a fist and was about to get up to punch Fatin in her face for the _"sugar bear"_ when Shelby put her hand on her fist.  
"Forget the others" she mumble in Toni's ear and her anger vanished.  
Instead of starting a fight, she just stuck her tongue out at the others and snuggled back up to Shelby.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mistletoe*  
> Kiss me in the comments. <3
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Stay healthy.


End file.
